Un pequeño empujoncito
by Jises Malfoy-Zabini-Nott
Summary: Gracias a sus amigos, Draco y Hermione terminan atrapados y solos en un laberinto. Oneshoot
1. Un pequeño empujoncito

Draco se paseaba nervioso por su Sala Común. Caminaba con los brazos detrás de la espalda y la cabeza, la cual era un nido de confusiones, gacha. Sentía que las sienes le iban a estallar en cualquier momento y pesar de buscar y buscar no lograba encontrar una respuesta que lo satisficiera. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? ¿De verdad se sentía de esa manera? Malfoy tragó con fuerzas el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Desde el sillón de cuero negro, sus mejores amigos Blaise Zaibini y Theodore Nott lo observaban extrañados, mientras que sus compañeros Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle se esforzaban vanamente en tratar de terminar el trabajo que Minerva McGonagall, la profesora de Transformaciones, les había encargado aquella tarde.

-Draco ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Blaise preocupado

El rubio se limitó a alzar su vista y mirarlo. No sabía que responder. No se sentía mal, pero tampoco conocía aquella sensación que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo. Theo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa la cual tuvo como respuesta una mirada fulminante por parte del ojigris.

Draco levantó levemente su ceja derecha y esperó a que su amigo dijese algo. Blaise miró a Malfoy, luego a Nott y también sonrió. El rubio aguardó impaciente a que alguno de los dos hablara.

-Yo sé lo que te pasa-dijo Theo jugando con una pequeña llave que tenía entre los dedos.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué me pasa?-respondió Malfoy de mala gana.

Nott curvó todavía más las comisuras de sus labios y espero un pequeño instante antes de proseguir.

-Estás enamorado.

-¿Y se puede saber de quién?-insistió el muchacho de ojos grises.

-Creo que eres inteligente como para darte cuenta tú mismo-se apresuró a decir Blaise.

Crabbe y Goyle que no habían podido evitar escuchar la conversación, se rieron.

-Eso es obvio…de Daphne Greengrass-dijo Goyle.

-¿De Daphne?-preguntó Blaise riéndose…-Goyle, a ella solo se…- pero no terminó su frase porque Draco le había pedido con la mirada que no lo hiciera.

-Goyle, Nott solo dice estupideces, yo nunca me enamoré no pienso hacerlo. Ahora, ve con Crabbe a la cocina y traigan algo de comida.-mustió el rubio.

-Por supuesto, Draco-contestó Crabbe con una sonrisa. Era evidente que aquellos dos gorilas estúpidos amaban besarle los pies.

Malfoy espero a que los dos bobos se fueran para decirles a sus amigos:

-¡¿Están locos? ¿Cómo van a decirme eso en frente de Crabbe y Goyle? Por Circe, nos los creía tan tontos…

-Vamos, Draco. Si aquellos dos son tan imbéciles que han pensado que de la mujer de la cual estás enamorado es Daphne.-dijo Blaise

-Nunca sospecharían que a quien amas es a Hermione Granger.-carcajeó Theo.

-¿Se les ha zafado un tornillo? ¿Yo, enamorado de aquella Sangre Sucia?-gritó.

-Hey, no nos grites-se apresuró a decir Theo.-pero no me puedes negar que desde que hemos vuelto de las vacaciones y has tenido que pasar tiempo con ella porque ambos son Premios Anuales, has estado raro. Vamos, no es tu culpa, Granger se puso realmente linda. Lástima que haya tenido que esperar tanto…

-Y sumándole eso al hecho de que Vector los ha puesto juntos a trabajar para Aritmacia…-agregó Blaise.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando…-negó Draco-No a mí…Por Merlín, esto es malo, esto es muy malo.

-Cálmate Draco-pidió el italiano-No veo el problema. Bien, es una Sangre Sucia ¿Y? Desde que El Señor de las Tinieblas ha vuelto a caer sin razón, se admitió que ellos son tan buenos magos como nosotros. Y francamente, Granger es una de las brujas más talentosas que conozco, y eso ni tú lo puedes negar.

-¿O sea que vas a decir que no somos superiores a ellos? ¿Qué los Sangre Sucia tienen nuestros mismos derechos?

-Primero, Draco-esta vez fue Theo quien habló. El muchacho seguía jugando con la llave-No lo llames Sangre Sucia, es muy rudo, llámalos Sangre Impura. Segundo, no, no somos superiores a ellos. Y tercero, sí, tienen nuestros mismos derechos. Francamente, no sé por que la sociedad se cree mejor por pertenecer a un linaje de Sangre Pura. Es ridículo…-finalizó.

-¿Tú opinas igual, Blaise?-preguntó Malfoy.

-Mira, Draco. La realidad es que antes pensaba como tú…pero eso fue porque me veía obligado a pensar como mi madre. Luego comencé a opinar por mi cuenta, y Theo tiene razón. Tú lo sabes.

Malfoy se desplomó sobre el sillón. Tardó unos segundos en poder emitir un sonido.

-Bien. ¿Qué hago?

-Es muy simple ¿no?-sonrió Theo-Conquístala.

-Oh, eso es muy inteligente de tu parte-contestó Draco sarcásticamente-¿Cómo?

-Eres Draco, no necesitas consejos para eso…-se encogió de hombros Nott.

-Oye, genio. Mis habilidades son para estar con chicas por _una_noche, ya sabes, para divertirme.

-Draco, encontrarás la manera-le animó Blaise.

-¿Se puede saber para que diablos sirve la llave que tienes en la mano?-le preguntó Draco a Theo

-Oh, ¿esta?-preguntó Theo-La encontré en la mesita de allí-dijo apuntando con la cabeza a la chimenea-me pregunto qué abrirá-mintió. Él sabía perfectamente a que cerradura le pertenecía, y esperaba que Draco también lo supiese.

-Déjamela ver-pidió Malfoy. Espero a que Nott expendiera su brazo, y tras tomarla dijo-Son los mismos grabados que tiene el cofre que está en la clase de Aritmacia-dijo levantando una ceja. Nunca supe que había dentro de él…

-Pues ve a fijarte-sonrió Blaise.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

-Por que es claro que te mueres de ganas-dijo Blaise levantando los hombros.

-Anda, Draco, ve a fijarte y cuéntanos-le pidió Theo guiñando un ojo-y prometemos ayudarte con Granger.

-Bien-dijo Draco.

Acto seguido, el rubio estaba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la clase y ver lo que había en ese bendito cofre. Tal fue su sorpresa cuando llegó al aula y vio a Hermione Granger con la misma llave que él tenía, mirando con curiosidad el cofre de metal.

-Granger-siseó Malfoy-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?

-Aparentemente, lo mismo que tú-contestó ella secamente.

-Pues, apártate, porque pienso abrirlo.

-NO-gritó ella.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Anda a saber lo que hay allí.

-Oh, vamos, Granger. ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¿Después de haber hecho todo lo que hiciste, me vas a decir que le temes a lo que pueda llegar a haber en un cofre?

-Yo no tengo miedo-dijo ella entre dientes.

-¿Entonces?-dijo él incentivándola a que abriera el cofre con él.

-Bien, tú ganas. Pero yo _no_voy a ser la que lo abra.

-Como gustes-dijo él guiñando un ojo.

Draco introdujo la llave dentro de la cerradura y le dio vueltas. Miró a Hermione alzando sus cejas con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Anda, ábrelo de una buena vez.

Pero apenas el Slytherin levantó su tapa, ambos sintieron como si una fuerza los succionara y los hiciera descender rápidamente por el aireActo seguido, ambos se encontraban tirados sobre un suelo de tierra húmeda. Hermione había caído encima de Draco: el cuerpo del muchacho había servido como amortiguador para ella.

-Quítate de encima-le ordenó él.

Hermione se levantó de mala gana, y segundos más tardes también lo hizo él. Miraron unos segundos a su alrededor sin poder darle crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

-Estamos en un…-dijo Draco.

-Laberinto-finalizó Hermione.

-Esto es tú culpa-le acuso el rubio.

-¿_Mi culpa?_ Fuiste tú quien me persuadió para hacerlo.

-Tú aceptaste-mustió él.

-Eres increíble-bufó ella.

-¿Cómo demonios salimos de aquí?-le preguntó él en un mal tono.

-¿Y yo como voy a saber?-respondió Hermione.

-Tú eres la sabelotodo.

Antes de responder, la Gryffindor lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo único que sé es que este laberinto no tiene salida física. Solo puedes salir una vez que hayas cumplido lo que los que lo crearon, quieren.

-Oh, esto es genial-dijo sarcásticamente-¿Y qué diablos tenemos que hacer?

-Capaz haya una pista por alguna parte…habría que comenzar a recorrer.

-Yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte contigo, me quedo aquí-dijo él.

-Ah, no. Ni lo sueñes, tú me has metido en este embrollo, y tú me ayudarás salir de él.

Malfoy la siguió de mala gana. Sin embargo, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le gustaba la idea de estar allí con ella.

-Cuando salgamos de esta, Theo y Blaise me las van a pagar…

-¿Theo y Blaise? Es curioso, a mi me dieron la llave Harry y Ron.

-Oh, genial. Nos hemos ligado estar atrapados aquí por nuestros amigos.

-Pues, te lo mereces después de la cantidad de veces que tus amigos arriesgaron su cuello por ti.

-¿Qué insinúas, Granger?-preguntó él.

-Que siempre tienes a todos a tu servicio.

-Oh-dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Encima te ríes? Merlín Malfoy, no se como la gente te soporta, eres un idiota.

-Me ofendes, Granger-dijo él con sarcasmo.

-¿Ves lo que digo? Eres un imbécil, te crees el dueño del mundo; piensas que eres mejor que los demás por la familia que tienes…

-Cállate-dijo él.

-Piensas que tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieres; siempre haces lo que te place, aún si eso implica perjudicar a los demás.

-He dicho que pares-dijo Draco mirando con deseo la boca de la chica, pero Hermione no calló.

-Tratas a las chicas como si fueses un bien útil solo porque eres lindo-ella no se había dado cuenta que frente a este último comentario, Malfoy había esbozado una sonrisa torcida sin dejar de mirar sus labios-Tratas mal a todos, piensas que por ser Sangre Pura eres mejor…-pero ella no pudo seguir porque Draco la había tomado por la cara y la había besado.

El Slytherin sintió como Hermione comenzó a responderle el beso, primero con timidez, y luego con más seguridad. Malfoy bajó una de sus manos a la parte baja de la espalda de la muchacha, presionando su cuerpo al de ella, mientras que la otra se deslizó desde la mejilla de la castaña hacia su nuca, para atraer su cabeza todavía más hacia él. Hermione no tardó en reaccionar. Deslizó sus manos por el pecho del joven y lo abrazó por el cuello, enredando sus dedos en el pelo rubio de Malfoy. El beso se volvía cada vez más profundo, sus lenguas buscaban con desesperación la otra, y sus labios insistían cada vez con más fuerza. Draco succionaba y mordía suavemente los labios de la muchacha. Hermione sintió que sus piernas se volvían débiles, y definitivamente hubiese caído al suelo de no ser porque Malfoy la sujetaba con fuerza. El muchacho estaba en su gloria, nunca había sido besado así por una chica, nunca había llegado a perder la razón por un beso. Los dos estaban concientes de que estaban cometiendo una locura, y sin embargo no querían que ese momento terminara. Se fueron separando poco a poco. Draco succionó el labio inferior de la chica una última vez, antes de que volvieran a sentir la misma fuerza que los había impulsado dentro del laberinto.

Antes de darse cuenta, ambos volvían estar en la clase de Aritmacia, pero esa aquella no estaban solos.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Theo e incluso Pansy se encontraban allí. Todos sonreían y en su mirada brillaba una expresión de triunfo.

-¿A qué fue bonito lo que hicimos?-sonrió Luna.

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó Hermione.

-Pues, es simple-dijo Theo mientras abrazaba a Luna-Como nos dimos cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo nada al respecto, decidimos darles…un pequeño empujoncito.

-¿Ustedes dos están juntos?-preguntó Draco

-Oh, sí. Con todo este plan…bueno, sucedió-sonrió Nott.

-Ya era hora-dijo Harry.

-Estuvimos meses ideando el plan, fue difícil-dijo Ginny.

-Y bueno, cada uno se encargó que tuviesen su llave-dijo Pansy.

-Y funcionó porque se besaron-sonrió Blaise, dándole un beso a su novia, quien se lo respondió. Luego añadió-No se preocupen, no vimos como se besaban, no quisimos invadir su privacidad.

-Y en esta sala, ahora, hay demasiadas parejas-sonrió Ron-No le pude decir a Lav, lo hubiese estropeado…pero ahora que todo funcionó, me voy con ella. Acto seguido todos siguieron al pelirrojo, dejándolos a ellos dos, solos en la sala.

-Bueno, supongo que al final no me vengaré de Theo y Blaise. ¿Qué me dices, Granger? Estamos solos de nuevo. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, y segundos más trade la Leona y la Serpiente se hallaban de nuevo bajo un beso apasionado.


	2. Nota de la autora

Nota de la autora:

Bueno, este fic fue escrito para un concurso premiere. Las únicas normas eran tener como protagonista a un Slytherin, un Mortífago o un Carroñero, e incluir un objeto y lugar clave (A mí me tocó Cofre como objeto y Laberinto como lugar) Bueno, ¡Dejen sus reviews, por favor! Y espero que les guste el fic =)


End file.
